7 DEADLY Sins
by JadedHearts0923
Summary: This is an orginal story that I'm writing its about a group of teen friends who each have a trait of the seven deadly sins
1. Preview

Envy

Name-Annette Carly Grace Nickname-Anne/Annie

Gender- Girl

Hair Color- platinum blonde w/ one long green stripe in the front

Skin Shade-Peach

Eye Color-Emerald

Age-18

Weight-Skinny

Notes- Dating Vlad

Pride

Name- Blair Lily Grace

Gender- Girl

Hair Color- dark brown with long bright purple stripe in front

Skin Shade- peach

Eye Color- blueish purple

Age- 16

Weight-skinny

Notes- Anne's sis

Lust

Name- Vivian Ally Grace Nickname- Vi

Gender- Girl

Hair Color- platinum blonde w/ one long hot pink stripe in the front

Skin Shade- Tan

Eye Color- Blue w/ hints of light pink

Age- 17

Weight- skinny

Notes- Anne's and Blair's Sis (Crush on Vlad)

Greed

Name- Elena Rose Johnson

Gender- Girl

Hair Color- Black w/ gold stripe in front

Skin Shade- Peach

Eye Color- Light Brown with Flecks of gold

Age- 16 ½

Weight-skinny

Notes- BFF's with Blair

Gluttony

Name- Andrew Michael Johnson Nicknames – Drew and Andy

Gender- Boy

Hair Color- Black with orange stripe in front

Skin Shade- Peach

Eye Color- Dark Brown with orange flecks

Age- 17

Weight- average

Notes- Elena's bro

Sloth

Name- Luke Jack Johnson

Gender- Boy

Hair Color- Dirty blonde w/ one light blue grayish stripe in Front

Skin Shade-peach

Eye Color-light blue/gray

Age-15

Weight-Skinny

Notes- Elena's & Andrew's Bro

Wrath

Name- Vladimir Drake Nyx Nickname- Vlad

Gender- Boy

Hair Color- Black (gothic cut) Crimson stripe in front

Skin Shade- Super Pale (snow white)

Eye Color- Dark Brown (almost black) with hints of red

Age-18 ½

Weight- Skeleton Skinny

Notes- Dating Anne


	2. Chapter 1

**7****(****Deadly)****Sins**

**Annette **

**September 1****st**** 2011**

**Dear Diary,**

**My English teacher thought it would be good to record out lives so… this is it. My name is Annette Carly Grace but my friends call me Anne or Annie. I have long platinum blonde hair that goes down to my waist with one long green stripe by the front. I am quite tall but I usually wear heels. My eyes are a stunning emerald green. I have peach skin not quite pale but not quite tan. In addition, I am skinny but not creepy skinny. I am 18 years old. My friends call each other the seven deadly sins. Your probably are wondering why. Well each of us (there are seven of us in total of course) has the traits of the seven deadly sins but to the extreme. We all got a stripe in the front of our hair with the color of our sin. I am envy. I get extremely jealous all the time. Our group includes my two sisters Blair and Vivian, the Johnson kids which our Elena, Andrew and Luke and then the loner mister Vladimir himself. **

**Therefore, I guess your wondering who's who. Well Pride is my sister Blair Lily Grace. She has long dark brown hair with a bright purple stripe in the front. She is 16 years old. Has peach skin and is skinny. Her eyes are blue but you can tell that there is some purple in there.**

**My sister Vivian is Lust. She has my hair but with a pink stripe instead of green. Unlike Blair and me, she has tan skin. She is 17 years old, her eyes are blue with pink flecks, and she is skinny. In addition, I think she has a crush on one of the guys in our little group but I am not sure which one. **

**Greed is Elena Rose Johnson probably because her family is rich and she has been spoiled since she was born. She has short spiky pixie-like hair with a gold stripe in front her eyes are light brown with flecks of gold in them. She is 16 ½ and skinny and her skin is peachy. She and Blair are BFFs.**

**Gluttony is Andrew Michael Johnson. He has black hair with an orange stripe in front and is style with a boyish cut. His eyes are dark brown with flecks of orange in them. He is 17 years old. You would think he is fat considering he eats like a pig but he is average in terms of weight but is the pudgy one in the group. **

**Sloth is Luke Jack Johnson. He has medium length dirty blonde hair with a light grayish stripe that is the same color of his eyes. He is also skinny with peachy skin. At the age of 15 years old, he is the baby of the group. **

**If you are paying attention, you can most likely guess who is Wrath. Yes, Vladimir Drake Nyx (weird name right?) is Wrath. He is doubtless the most different of the group. He is a single child and is 18 ½ years old. His hair is jet coal black with a crimson stripe in the front that is styled very gothic. He has dark brown eyes almost black that have hints of red in them that you can get lost in very easily. He is not just deathly pale but like fresh clean hospital sheets white. In addition, he is the skinniest of the group. I swear he is like a skeleton but for some reason people are not grossed out by it. FIY we are dating so stay away from him!**

*** Annette **


	3. Chapter 2

**Blair**

**September 23, 2011 **

**Dear Diary,**

**Hey, so it's Saturday and the gang and I are of to hang out like always! However, for some odd reason Vlad has been acting weird all week. Are you proud of me for noticing? Yeah well, he has been gloomy and depressing instead of his usually angry mood. Oh well!**

**~ Blair **

**Vladimir **

**September 23, 2011**

**They think I'm just sad. Nevertheless, they know none of it. They never wonder why I'm so angry at the world. I mean Anne is jealous all the time because when her parents had Blair and Vivian they stop focusing on her all the time. **

**Blair is always proud because everybody always told her that they are proud of her back when she had a self-conscious issue, which of course nobody remembers that. **

**Vivian demands love because she is deeply in love with the idea of being in love thanks to all those sappy romance stories.**

**Elena is greedy because she is a spoiled little brat. **

**Drew is always eating because his parents never told him he had enough. **

**Luke is continuously lazy because if he didn't want to do something his parents never made him. **

**All of them are that way because of their parents but not me no I this way because of everything I had to go through and the horrific, wicked and sickening secrets I happen to hold. No, they know nothing, nothing at all**

**_ Vladimir **


End file.
